1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electrical connector system for high-density interconnection of data cables and the like, and in particular, to an improved high-density plug electrical connector.
2. Summary of the Prior Art
It is common in building wiring closets where hubs and routers are located for distribution and/or storage of data, to have a plurality of racks and panels with multiple electrical interconnections formed by multiple cables. It is commonplace to have such electrical connections made by connection systems commonly known as modular plugs and jacks, the so-called RJ-45 connection system, or other systems such as the RJ-21. Separate connection systems have traditionally been used, due to the speed of the data, the need to minimize EMI radiation, as well as the need to minimize cross talk between adjacent lines in the same connector.
One electrical connection system useful with data interconnections as described above is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,649,829 to Miller et al. This connector system is generally known as the CHAMP system and includes a D-shaped mating face, a plurality of electrical terminals for mating to a like connector, and wire connecting sections including insulation displacement contacts. While this connector system is an industry-wide accepted system for telecommunication connections, its main use is when space is not at a premium.
Another connector system is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,380,223 to Marsh et al., which is a shielded connector having a plurality of terminals extending to a rear of the connector, where a contact portion is intended to be soldered to cable conductors. This electrical connector, however, was designed for use with a PCMCIA card and does not contain the required density required for the present application.
The objects of the invention are to improve upon the shortcomings as mentioned above.
The objects of the invention have been accomplished by providing an electrical connector, comprising an insulative housing body assembly comprised of two bi-partite housing portions. Each housing portion includes first and second rows of terminal receiving cavities, a first row adjacent to a first major surface of each the housing portion, and a second row adjacent to a second major surface of each housing portion. The two housing portions are adaptable for stacking together with the second major surface of each housing portion proximate. A plurality of electrical terminals are included where each terminal includes a front contact portion, an intermediate body section, and a rear wire connecting section, the rear wire connecting section comprising a blade section adapted to receive a wire in soldered connection.
Preferably, the connector portions are hermaphroditic. The housing portions include an upstanding alignment post on one side of the second major surface, and a corresponding alignment aperture on a laterally disposed side, whereby when the hermaphroditic housing portions are stacked one above the other, corresponding alignment posts and apertures assure proper alignment. Preferably, the lateral centerline of the terminal receiving cavities is offset from the centerline between the alignment post and alignment aperture.
The terminal receiving cavities are comprised of a front open channel to receive the front contact portions, and a rear open portion allowing access to the rear wire connecting sections. Each housing portion is comprised of front and rear sections, the front section including the front open channels, and the rear section includes the rear open portions. The terminal receiving cavities further comprise intermediate cavity portions for retaining the terminals. The front and rear housing sections include latching mechanisms to retain the two members together. Preferably, the electrical connector further comprises an outer shielding shell enclosing the housing body assembly. The outer shielding shell is profiled to back up the latching mechanisms preventing the latching mechanisms from coming unlatched.
Also preferably, the rear wire connecting sections of the terminals include an L-shaped conductive member, comprised of the flat blade section and a wall section extending from a side edge thereof. Housing portions include wire alignment recesses positioned forward of said rear wire connecting sections, whereby wire ends may be inserted into the wire alignment recesses, assuring alignment over the wire connecting sections. The electrical connector is arranged for connection to twisted pair cable, with side-by-side terminals in the same row being adapted for connection to a twisted pair of conductors, the terminals being arranged with the L-shaped sections back-to-back with a thin web of material between them to minimize the centerline spacing between pairs.
In yet another embodiment of the invention, an electrical connector, comprises an insulative housing body having at least two cantilevered housing sections extending from a main body portion, the cantilevered housing sections being positioned vertically above one another in a laterally offset manner. Each cantilevered housing section including first and second rows of terminal receiving cavities, a first row adjacent to a outside surface of each housing portion, and a second row adjacent to an inside surface of each housing portion. A plurality of electrical terminals is positioned in the housing body where each terminal includes a front contact portion, an intermediate body section, and a rear wire connecting section.
In the preferred embodiment, the rear wire connecting section comprises a blade section adapted to receive a wire in soldered connection. The rear wire connecting sections of the terminals include an L-shaped conductive member, comprised of the flat blade section and an integral wall section extending from a side edge thereof. Preferably, the housing portions include wire alignment recesses positioned forward of the rear wire connecting sections, whereby wire ends may be inserted into the wire alignment recesses, assuring alignment over the wire connecting sections. The electrical connector is arranged for connection to twisted pair cable, with side-by-side terminals in the same row being adapted for connection to a twisted pair of conductors, the terminals being arranged with the L-shaped sections back-to-back with a thin web of material between them to minimize the centerline spacing between pairs.
In the preferred embodiment of the invention, the insulative housing body is comprised of two housing portions, each housing portion having a cantilevered housing section. Preferably, the housing portions are hermaphroditic. The housing portions include an upstanding alignment post on one side of the second major surface, and a corresponding alignment aperture on a laterally disposed side, whereby when the hermaphroditic housing portions are stacked one above the other, corresponding alignment posts and apertures assure proper lateral offset alignment.
Preferably, the terminal receiving cavities are comprised of a front open channel to receive the front contact portions, and a rear open portion allowing access to the rear wire connecting sections. Each housing portion is comprised of front and rear sections, the front section including the front open channels, and the rear section includes the rear open portions. The terminal receiving cavities further comprise intermediate cavity portions for retaining the terminals.